The Broken Road
by KRDAMD5
Summary: Centers on Kitty and the year or so she lived just prior to coming to Dodge.
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Road**

Nope, I still don't own em, and still ain't getting a solitary dime for my efforts. But I sure am having fun.

I've been working on a story for a different fandom and had no plans for another Gunsmoke story but then this little thought came to mind. The song is one of my favorites and was sung at my wedding. It seems fairly appropriate for Kitty. I am coming to adore that lady more and more. Dang she was quite a woman.

Oh and this one may take me a while. My computer access is better but my internet access is worse. And please, let me remind you. You don't have to pay for all this fine entertainment I and the other writers provide so keep the flames to a minimum, if you would. Thank you.

**This is set in the year before Kitty came to Dodge and ends just after she arrives. It centers on her.**

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you – Marcus Hummon, Bobby Boyd & Jeff Hanna

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Kitty Russell was a strong girl. Born to a respectable woman and a disreputable gambler, her first years in life were happy and carefree, unaware, as she was, just what her mother went through to take care of and protect her. But when she turned ten, she began to realize just how hard life could be and just how broken a road she'd have to travel before finally reaching the destination she was meant for.

****KR****

Kitty Russell sat in the back of the seedy main room of the Big Eye Saloon in Blue Eye, Missouri and dealt yet another hand of poker. Glancing briefly at the men around her, she had no doubts she'd win this hand as she'd won the one before that. These three men, dirty, lazy and ogling at her well displayed assets weren't there to actually play poker. They were there to stare at her.

She knew that and her boss, Turk Newton, knew that. That was why he had her there most nights. Well, that and her skills upstairs. That was a part of her job that she literally hated. Almost 18 and she already felt like an old woman most days, simply because of the things she had to do in order to live. But at least she was alive. She'd known many girls, her age and younger who couldn't claim that privilege.

"Kitty!" Turk's gravelly voice bellowed across the room.

Kitty looked up and then just as swiftly looked down in disgust. Standing next to her boss at the broad plank bar was Walt Payton. He was, for lack of a better term, one of her regulars. She literally hated taking the man upstairs, but her wishes in the matter were never considered or allowed. She was a saloon girl. And saloon girls weren't given choices, at least not here.

"Well, gentlemen." She sighed heavily as she tossed the cards down on the dirty table top and scooped up her money.

"Looks like duty calls."

"Ah, no." Two of the men protested. "That ain't fair." The third chimed in.

Kitty stopped and gave him a smoldering glare. "Who promised you that life would be fair?" When he didn't answer, Kitty shook her head, squared her shoulders and headed over to the bar to hand her boss the money, collect her customer and take him where he wanted to go.

After reaching the second floor, Kitty led Walt to her room. Though tiny and bare, it was relative luxury compared to the curtained spots further down the hall, and hard won. Turk only gave her that room because she out earned the other girls both down stairs and upstairs. Quickly entering, she wanted to get this over with as fast as she could.

"I missed ya, Kitty." The sweaty obese little man with the miniscule mustache and thinning gray hair mumbled as he pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck. "I thought about nothing all day but this."

"That's nice." Kitty answered as she allowed him to pull her dress up.

Though it disgusted her, Kitty put herself on hold and did what was required as she helped him pull his jacket and shirt off while he stripped her of her dress. Most of her upstairs clients didn't take long and Kitty usually never bothered with undressing or helping them to undress. But Walt was different.

From the first time he paid for her time, he made it clear that he wanted no clothes between them and he wanted more than the standard half hour most of her others clients received. She'd protested to Turk but her protests were worthless in the face of the greenbacks Walt waved in his face. If he wanted to take the entire night, it was fine with Turk as long as Walt had the money to cover it. And Walt always had the money.

"I want you bad, girl." Walt fairly growled while groping her breast and forcefully pushing his hand between her legs.  
"Walt," she forced herself not to yelp at his manipulations and pushed him back far enough to stop him but not far enough to anger him. "Come on, now. Let's get comfortable and move this over to the bed."

With a leering grin, Walt agreed and pushed her back towards the bed as he stripped off the rest of his clothes then eagerly climbed on the bed with her. Kitty, who'd already removed the last of her clothing lay back against the pillows and allowed him access to her body. Though not really participating, she made him believe he was just what she needed to top off her night.

Walt, as expected, took no time in getting down to business, roughly pulling her legs apart, he entered her swiftly and hard. He gave her no time to adjust to his rather large size, something he was enormously proud of, given his other shortcomings.

Kitty gritted her teeth and rode out the discomfort finally drawing in a tight breath when she'd relaxed enough to make it less painful and he'd gotten into a rhythm. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to reach his pinnacle and she only had to wait for him to do so. After that, he would fondle and kiss and even straddle her again, but she knew this would be the extent of most of his nightly efforts.

Only this time it wasn't. Though Walt's breathing was labored as usual and he was putting a lot of effort into it, he wasn't getting there. Thinking she could help the process along, Kitty wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him close, as she nuzzled his neck with her teeth and whispered urgently in his ear. "Come on, baby. Give me all you've got." She crooned.

But nothing she did, or he did, seemed to have the desired effect.

Suddenly, Walt stopped. "It's not working." His voice sounded rather mournful. "I… I can't..."

"It's alright, Walt." Kitty soothed him, praying he'd just get up and go home now. "You don't have to… well… not every time." Trying not to appear too obvious, Kitty subtly pushed him back a little, trying to ease him off of her.

With a sigh, Walt pulled back, but he didn't move off of her. Instead he looked down at her with a sudden smile. "I know, what will work." He sounded gleeful and Kitty didn't like it. A gleeful Walt never boded well for her.

"Roll over, Kitty." He grabbed her arm, trying to turn her onto her stomach. "I know exactly what will work."

Kitty may have only been 17 almost 18 but she'd been around the block a time or two and instantly, she knew what he planned on doing. "No, Walt." She shook her head. "That's not part of the deal. I don't want to do that."

Without notice, Walt raised his fist and struck her hard across the face. "You're a whore, Kitty." He breathed fetid air into her face. "You do what I say, when I say it. I paid for your services tonight and I'm damn well going to get them."

Though slightly addled, Kitty wasn't about to comply so easily. "I… said… no!" She grunted as she shoved with all her strength and managed to unseat him from her.

But though he was overweight and over eager, he was quick and before she could do more than sit up, he was on her again. Twice more he raised his fist to her and then with little more resistance, rolled her onto her stomach and climbed atop her hips. "I told you." He mirthlessly chuckled. "I own you tonight and you do what I want."

Kitty shrieked at the pain and despite her aching head, bucked wildly beneath him, trying hard to get him off of her. Flailing away, her hand bumped against the lamb beside her bed and she realized it would be the only weapon she might find.

Taking a deep breath, Kitty used the last of her strength and pushed herself up, twisting as she did so, managing once again to temporarily knock him loose from her. As he angrily reached for her again, Kitty grabbed the lamp with both hands and brought it down hard on top of his head.

For several seconds, nothing happened. Both of them froze, identical shocked expressions marring their faces. Then suddenly, Walt crumpled, toppling over sideways to the floor beside the small bed. Taking in deep gulps of air, Kitty remained as she was for a moment until she thought she could move without throwing up or passing out, certain that any moment now, Walt would spring back up and continue his attack.

But Walt didn't move. Walt didn't even breathe. Unconsciously holding her own breath, Kitty forced herself to get up and kneel beside him. Walt Payton didn't move and she couldn't feel his heart beating. "Oh no." She whispered to herself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

TBR2

For several long, devastating moments, 17 year old saloon girl, Kitty Russell sat beside the unmoving rapist, trying hard to decide what to do. Pushing herself back to her feet, Kitty quickly took the two steps to the door and cracked it open, taking a peek outside. The saloon downstairs was going full bore and any noise made in here either went unheard or was ignored. Kitty looked back over at the man she was certain she'd just killed, lying on his back by the window.

Though Walt wasn't technically her rapist, he was dead. And that was a fact that everyone would agree on. And though he'd been in the middle of attacking her, she knew all too well that would be no defense. She was after all a whore. Her telling him no, meant nothing. And even though her killing him had been more an accident in her quest to defend herself other than out and out murder, she knew that would hold no water either.

Finally catching her breath, Kitty considered her options and realized there was only one way out of this mess. If she didn't take it, she'd die on a gallows. Taking a shaky breath, she knew she had to run.

Quickly as her aching body and head would allow, Kitty went to the small box at the end of the bed which served as her locker and removed the few belongings she had in there, including the 40 dollars she'd managed to save over the past year. Stripping the pillow of its case, she stowed her things in there and then quickly dressed in one of only two outfits she had that didn't immediately identify her as saloon trash. She hoped not to be seen, but if she was, dressed in a knee high dress with spangles would probably give her away.

Gripping her improvised luggage, she headed for the door when she accidently kicked Walt's clothes, which were still strewn across the floor. She heard a clink and the sound of coins. Glancing towards the door, Kitty swallowed hard. She didn't want to steal. She hadn't wanted to kill. But if she didn't get away, she'd end up hanging which was something else she didn't want to do.

Bending down, she quickly searched Walt's clothes and came up with 15 dollars in coin, 100 dollars in paper and a gold watch. Quickly putting the watch back, she put the money in her reticule, next to her own meager savings, and then looked one more time at Walt.

"I'm sorry, Walt." She whispered. "I sure didn't want to kill you and I sure don't want to take your money, but I don't have any choice. I don't have enough of my own to get away." Walt didn't move or reply and Kitty was pretty sure he never would again.

Bringing her head up and taking a deep breath, Kitty went back to the door, cracking it open to look outside. Velma and a cowboy were just coming up the stairs and headed to a spot at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, Walt." She said loudly for the approaching couple's benefits. "More." Hearing the two chuckle as they passed her door, she took a ragged breath, certain they would think her still 'entertaining'.

Looking wildly about her, she saw the only way out was the small window on the far side of her bed, the window Walt was resting under. "Sorry again, Walt." She muttered as she stepped over him and opened the window, looking out.

The saloon sat on an uneven piece of ground, with the slope towards the back, where Kitty's room was. Though the drop would be hard, it wouldn't be as high, jolting or as visible as if her room was up front. Shaking her head at the situation she was in, Kitty dropped her pillowcase down to the ground beneath her window and then swung a leg out, followed by the other, lowering her body til she hung by her fingertips. Hanging from the window sill for several seconds, she took a deep breath and then let go.

Once she hit the ground, she barely took a breath before she grabbed the pillowcase of her belongings and ran. As she dashed madly through the alleys and then into the woods on the west side of town, Kitty briefly considered the possibility that maybe Walt hadn't died after all. What if he'd only been knocked out. She hadn't actually checked him real close. He could've still been alive. But as soon as that thought struck her, she dismissed it. He was most probably dead. Her luck had never been that good.

But even if he wasn't, it would hardly make a difference in her circumstances. She knew that a thieving whore could be hung just as easily as a murdering one could. And she had stolen his money, if not his watch.

Springing to her feet, Kitty grabbed her suitcase luggage and ran as swiftly as she could and as far from town as her legs would carry her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

TBR3

**Thank you all for the really nice comments. They mean a lot. Even my husband is impressed. **

Kitty Russell was not a religious person. If life had taught her anything, it was that she needed to rely on herself and not a faceless higher power if she was to get anywhere in this world. But as she trudged through thick woods, her ruined shoes barely cushioning her sore feet from the cold ground and the tattered hem of her dress catching on every clinging weed she passed, she silently prayed to the man above asking for some sort of help.

Hurting from Walt's attack and the jump from the window, cold from no coat in the chilly night air and exhausted from running half the night, Kitty would've taken help from just about anyone right then. But help didn't seem to be anywhere around.

Though she knew she was heading roughly west most of the night, she had no idea how far or if she was still headed in that direction. Still, somehow she finally found a road. From the well-worn rocks lining its sides, it looked to be a fairly well traveled road. Her first instinct was to shy away from it, knowing that Turk would have the law after her. But taking note of her surroundings, she wasn't sure what she could do but to follow it as there didn't seem to be anything or anybody or any other way.

Shifting the slight weight of her pillow case to her left hand, Kitty picked up her skirts and stepped out onto to road, picking a direction at random and kept walking.

Just as the sun was beginning to peek over the eastern rim of the world, Kitty found a farm. Or at least it used to be. After a careful inspection of the windowless house and roofless barn, it was clear it hadn't held that function for some time. But still it was better than no place at all. And with a creek full of clear water nearby, she considered herself fortunate.

Taking a relieved breath, she went into what was left of the house. In an interior room of the nearly ruined abode, Kitty curled up into a ball on the floor and laid her head down for some well-earned and much needed rest. She was going to need to make some plans and figure a way out of the mess she was currently in, but right then was not the time. Right then she needed sleep.

It was coming on dark again when she swam back to wakefulness. And it was cold, colder than the night before. Carefully sitting up, Kitty briskly rubbed her arms as she slowly climbed to her feet. She'd had her rest now, but she needed food and a way out of there. No stranger to hunger, she figured she could forgo the meal for a little while yet, but she seriously needed to find a way out of there. She had no idea how far she had traveled or really where she was, but she knew that there was no way she could have walked far enough to put Blue Eye and Turk behind her for good. To do that, she would need more than two strong legs and determination.

However, looking out of the ruined window of the dilapidated farmhouse at the deserted landscape around her, she saw no hope of anything else to get her safely away. Rubbing her seriously empty stomach, she wandered back into the room she'd slept in and settled down on the floor for some thought. Sitting on her still sore backside was uncomfortable so she lay down on her side; head propped in her up turned hand.

What she needed was a plan. Ever since she and Cole parted ways in San Francisco, she'd not really had one. She'd just been sort of reeling around from one place to another.

She'd actually wanted to stay in San Francisco. She'd really liked it there. But Cole had made that difficult for her and once she'd left, she'd not been able to make enough money to get back there without selling herself completely to some man. And she wasn't quite willing to do that. She was aware that she might have to sell her body to survive, but she wasn't going to sell her soul, to anyone.

She'd had enough of men ordering her life, directly or indirectly.

Even though her father had never really been in her life, she knew it was because of him that her mother had died so young and that Panacea had taken her in and taught her how to deal and serve whiskey. It was a direct result of his abandonment that she'd grown up too fast and too jaded to the seamier side of life by the age of 12. And though neither Pan, nor Julie after her, had made her work upstairs, she knew she it was just a matter of time.

But then she met Cole. The man she thought would take her away from it all.

With a painful sigh, Kitty thought about the tall dark haired gambler that she'd fancied herself in love with. Just fourteen when she met him; she still thought herself grown and more than ready for the relationship he wanted with her. With painful clarity, she remembered the night he'd taken her virginity. She'd been unsure and even frightened, but Cole was relentless and while his mouth covered hers and then moved down to her neck and shoulders, his hands were busy elsewhere. Before she knew it, he had her dress up and his pants down and had taken her prize for his own.

After that, she often found herself in his bed or he in hers. How she'd managed to escape pregnancy, she had no idea. And when a kindly saloon girl showed her how to protect against that, she made sure to use that often. Though she thought herself old enough for the relationship she had with Cole, she didn't quite yet feel ready for children.

Right then, she only wanted to be with the man who'd claimed her. And when Cole had suggested they run away together to San Francisco, suggesting marriage, she was all for it. But as time went on, she learned more about herself and what she really wanted and a whole lot more about men and what they wanted and were willing to do, to get it. And she didn't like what she'd learned.

They had barely been in San Francisco for two months, when Cole came home to her in the run down hotel room they shared and told her he needed help. He had gambling debts, he told her, and no way to earn the money. He swore to her that he'd tried to get a legitimate job in order to pay his obligations but no one would hire him. He also swore that if she didn't agree to help him, the men he owed would kill him.

At that time, Kitty still thought herself in love with the dark eyed man who'd brought her there. Though she didn't want to, she reluctantly agreed to entertain the men he owed in exchange for Cole's debt being erased.

The experience was horrible. She'd never been so disgusted in her life by the things those three men did to her and she did with them. The end of that was the beginning of her seeing Cole in a different light. No man, in her estimation, would ever want the woman he loved, if he really loved her, to go through that sort of thing. Any man, worth his salt, would want to protect her from it.

That realization was the beginning of a change in Kitty Russell. In some ways it hardened her, or at least strengthened her enough to know that she didn't need Cole Yankton or anyone else to take care of her. She decided to leave him. But Cole had taken what little money they had and gambled as well as drank it up. Then two weeks after the first time, he came to her a second time with another man. She told him no and kicked them both out.

A week after that, yet another man showed up at her door. Seemed Cole had racked up yet more debts and sent the man to her for satisfaction of them. Kitty didn't know if Cole was stupid, thinking she would still help him, or just stalling for time. Either way, she wasn't going to do it. But the dude with the smell of stale cigars and cheap cologne wasn't easy to discourage. So, agreeing to meet the odious creditor that night, Kitty had instead taken what little money she'd been able to gather and left town on the first train out to St. Louis with the help of a man she barely knew.

She wanted to return the kindness of the wonderful man who'd not only supplemented her meager funds but guarded her until she was on the train. But Danny Wilson waved off any offer of hers to repay him. "Just get on that train, Miss Russell. You can repay me when I'm old broke and near death." He told her.

Though she'd had to work both upstairs and downstairs at every place she went after that, she'd at least, for the most part, been able to set her own rules about who and when. Turk was the first boss she'd had, since leaving San Francisco, that hadn't agreed and had literally forced her to service not only men she hated but himself as well. With a determined mind, Kitty Russell decided right there and then, in that abandoned little shack, that he would be the last.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

TBR4

Another night passed with no resolution to her dilemma. But a gnawing fear enveloped the worried red head that if she didn't get away as far from here as possible, she'd be buried there, or at least wish she was. Kitty was young, but she was no fool. She knew what they did to whores who didn't do as they were ordered, stole money from their clients and worse yet, killed that same client, no matter whether he deserved it or not. She wasn't about to stick around for that.

When the sun peeked over the horizon the next morning, Kitty was up and prepared to leave. She'd gone two days now with no food and she was weak but she figured she could last a little longer. At least she had water. The creek near the old farm house had good clear water and she had drank her fill before filling an empty whiskey bottle, found in the derelict barn, with more. It wouldn't last long, but she thought if she used it sparingly, it might be enough until she could get to civilization or at least another source of water.

However, looking down at herself, Kitty wasn't sure she wanted to be seen in civilization looking as she did. Dirty, ragged, her clothes in tatters and her hair matted, Kitty wasn't too eager to be seen that way. For several moments, she stood in indecision. But finally she chose to go on as she was. She had one other dress that might be respectable enough to wear, a little makeup and her mother's hairbrush. She would wait til she was out of this wilderness before cleaning up and fixing up, figuring it would all go to waste should she do it before hand.

Having decided that, she took herself outside and up a fairly high rise to the north of the farm house. From there she could see a great distance around her.

To the west of where she was, Kitty could see the continuation of the road she'd taken when she fled town two nights before. She had no idea where it led to but it was at least a direction and the opposite of where she'd been. So, with a determined mind, Kitty picked up what remained of her skirts and started walking.

As she approached the roadway, Kitty noted the heavy tree line on the south side and figured it might not be a bad idea to keep herself close to it, just in case.

Her figuring was right. She'd been slowly making her way west when she heard riders coming from behind her. As quickly as her exhausted body would allow, she concealed herself in the dense woods and lay quiet as the sound of horses came ever nearer.

"Turk, hold up there." A voice yelled. "Hold up, I say."

"Why?"

Kitty recognized that voice instantly and shrunk even further into hiding.

"Look, Turk, we've ridden all over the countryside these last two days and we ain't found her. She ain't no where around here. Why don't we just head on back to Blue Eye and call it done?"

"Cause I say so." Turk's voice took on a note Kitty had heard before, making her shiver as she lay in cover. That voice meant he was mad and in an extremely vindictive mood. "That whore not only took off with a month on her contract owing, but she hurt and robbed my best customer to boot. It's a sheer wonder Walt ain't dead. He might still have been if Velma hadn't a found him in time. I don't care if I have to ride clean to Dodge City to find her; she ain't gonna get by with it."

"Well, she wouldn't go to Dodge City and you know it." The other voice spoke. "It's too far away. And anyways, we don't know _what_ direction she took off. She could be headed east, ya know."

Several seconds stretched by in silence, before finally, Kitty heard Turk's reply. "Well, ya could be right about that. She sure ain't been no where we've looked so far. I guess we might as well go that way and see. As a matter of fact, there's an old farm that way, she could be holed up there. Let's go."

Holding her breath, she waited until she could hear the men riding away and even then, remained where she was for a while longer. "Alive!" That word bounced around her brain. Walt was alive. She wasn't a murderer after all. She had never been so relieved to hear anything in her life. If it wasn't for the money, burning a hole in her reticule, she would have celebrated. But the fact that she was still a thief put a damper on that. When the sound of their horses had completely faded away and she was certain she was alone, Kitty finally pulled herself up and back to the road.

She'd had time to think, while lying there and a thought had occurred to her. The man she'd heard speaking to Turk was Charlie Dorman, the Sherriff of Blue Eye. Though he was as crooked as they came and firmly under Turk's thumb, he was still the law and his reach was further than Turk's. She needed to get clean out of Missouri and quick.

How was still in question though. The money she'd taken from Walt did her no good out here in the middle of Missouri with nothing around for miles and she couldn't get out of the middle of Missouri without walking. So, wearily, she got back out onto the road and continued her journey afoot.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

TBR5

Through sheer force of will, Kitty had finally gotten herself out of Missouri. It hadn't been easy. She had walked the rest of that day and into part of the next one. The only meal she'd eaten had been a load of hickory nuts she'd found along the way. The shells were as hard as rocks and the meat was difficult to get at, but it'd been worth it when she finally got it into her mouth. The sweet buttery taste of the nuts was as good as steak to the starving girl.

When she'd finally found and eaten all the nuts she could, she pick up her pillowcase and trudged on, walking until she came upon a family. Parked on the side of the road, it appeared their wagon had broken down.

"Hello." Kitty smiled in greeting when she approached. She knew she looked a sight and these people were probably aghast at her appearance, but she was so glad to actually see another human she didn't care.

"Howdy." A woman who could've been anywhere from 30 to 50 nodded at her as she approached. Though only 32, Naomi Watts had seen a hard life and her graying hair and softly lined face told the tale of it. As she silently stood appraising the young woman who'd walked up, four children gathered around her.

Kitty looked down on the two boys and two girls and then back to the woman. By the looks of things, they weren't much better off than she was. "Uh, you all live here or something?" She asked, looking around the shabby camp.

"Naw, we don't live no where really." The woman answered. "Wagon broke down and my man took off. Lessin' he comes back or something, we're kinda stuck here."

"He took off?" Kitty questioned. Already she didn't have a high opinion of men and this little bit of news wasn't making that view any better.

"Said he was goin' for help." The oldest child, a boy of about 15 spoke up. "He must've got killed somewhere or he'd a come back. I know he would."

Kitty noted the sad resignation in the boy's tone of voice and she realized he'd rather think his father dead than a deadbeat who'd abandoned his family in the middle of nowhere. She looked over to the wagon and saw that the wheel was off. "Uh, is that all that's wrong with your wagon?" She asked. "I mean just the wheel off it."

"Yeah, that and we only got one horse." Naomi answered. "This big old wagon needs two even were it empty."

"Oh." Kitty nodded as she walked over and looked at the wheel laying amidst the weeds next to the wagon. It didn't appear to be broken or damaged in anyway. If somehow they could get it back on the wagon and she figure out how to get another horse….

"We was just about to sit down to supper," the woman interrupted her thoughts. "It ain't much, just some rabbit stew and wild onions, but it's filling."

Kitty swallowed hard trying to quiet the rumbling of her completely empty belly at the thought of food. "If it's not too much trouble." She answered.

For the first time the woman smiled. "Beth, here, will help you get cleaned up while I get things set up." She pushed the oldest of the girls forward.

Later, after washing her face, brushing her hair and changing into her only other good dress, Kitty sat down to the best smelling food she'd seen in four days, the only real food she'd seen. While they ate, Naomi introduced herself and her four children.

Teddy Jr., the oldest at 15 had tawny hair and light blue eyes, like his mother. But he was lanky and lean and looked fairly strong. Beth, the next oldest was 12. Her hair and eyes were darker and she wasn't nearly as tall. Jacob and Millie were twins and at 6 years of age, it was clear they would grow to look nothing like each other, at least not like twins. Millie was small and petite with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. While Jacob was tall and lanky like his brother but had the darker blue eyes of his sister.

Naomi, though it was hard to see, had at one time been a beautiful young girl growing up in the Ohio valley and destined to be a farm wife as her mother had been. But then she met Ted Watts. He'd been good looking and sweet talking and it hadn't taken him long to convince the young girl to run away with him. That had been sixteen years ago and so far all the promises he'd made had been full of nothing but air. They had been on their way to the Colorado gold mines when the wagon broke down and he'd taken off, promising to come back with help. Naomi had no faith in that.

Kitty was beginning to think that life was a game of survival and she was bound and determined to be one of the best at that game, no matter what she had to do, for as long as she could. Cole and Turk and other men, she'd met along the way, taught her she could rely on no one but herself and she was determined to keep it that way. And looking over at the woman seated next to her, she had feeling Naomi had reached the same conclusions.

"So where ya headed to, Kitty?" Naomi asked curiously when she'd finally told Kitty everything there was to tell about herself and her family.

"No where in particular." Kitty answered truthfully. "I… I just needed to get away from where I was, so I took off."

"Walking?" Beth looked at her in astonishment.

Kitty shrugged. "It's not the easiest way to travel but it gets you there." She looked over at the wagon again. "Just like that wagon would if we could figure a way to get that wheel back on."

Naomi followed her line of sight but shook her head. "We tried, me and the youngin's here did. We just couldn't do it."

Kitty knew her own strength probably wouldn't help much but she was about to offer it when the sound of riders was heard.

"Teddy, get the rifle." Naomi instantly ordered. "And hurry."

Quickly, Teddy hurried to the back of the wagon and reached inside, pulling out a .22 rifle and handed it to his mother.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"Man that owns this land keeps sending his men out here to harass us and try and force us out." Naomi answered as she checked to make sure the rifle was loaded and ready. "I keep tellin' em I cain't move without help, but they won't help and they've been getting nastier each time they come. Last time, they was making moves on Beth til Teddy got the drop on em with this rifle. They ain't gonna get another chance to do that this time."

"I see." Kitty said as two men suddenly rode up and stopped in front of them.

"I thought we told ya to clear out of here?" One of the men snapped at Naomi. Broad chested and well built, with a full head of thick black hair and dark wide-set eyes, he did not look like someone to be disobeyed. His partner, thinner, with longish blonde hair and green eyes looked to be just as dangerous.

"It's kinda hard to travel with just one horse and a three wheeled wagon." Kitty stepped forth and regarded the men with disdain.

"Well now." The black haired man's eyes lit up. "What we got here?"

"Leave her be, Wexler." Naomi said bringing the rifle up to bear on him. "I've already told ya, I can't move on till this wagon's fixed and I get another horse. If you wanted us off your boss's land that bad, ya could bring us another horse and fix that wheel."

"Boss don't give charity to the likes of you and I sure don't." The man called Wexler snapped at her before turning his attention back to Kitty. "Of course now, this here one… Who'd ya say you was?"

"I didn't." Kitty answered coldly. "And I don't need your charity. But I am willing to buy a horse off of you."

"Buy?" His brows rose. "You got money, do you?"

"Do I need it?" Kitty tilted her head suggestively, making it clear what she meant.

Suddenly Wexler broke out into laughter, along with his partner. "Oh, ho, little girl. You must think an awful lot of yourself to think I'd trade…"

"I don't know, Wex." His partner leered down at Kitty. "She might be worth it at that. We sure ain't got nobody at the ranch or in town what looks as good as her."

Wexler laughed even harder. "You just might be right, Dink."

But as he began to swing a leg up to dismount, Naomi took a step forward, rifle ready to fire. "Stay where ya are, Wexler. You ain't touching this girl or no one else. You can just go on back to that fancy ranch you run wild on and leave us alone

"Naomi, it's alright." Kitty said softly, having figured out what she needed to do. "Don't worry about it."

Naomi looked over at her in shock. "You mean… you… you would…"

"We're going to get that wagon fixed and another horse, Naomi." Kitty smiled at her. "Nothing else matters."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

TBR6

**Again, thank you very much guys for such nice reviews. I can't thank you all personally as I would like to but just know that it does mean lots to me.**

"We're going to get that wagon fixed and another horse, Naomi." Kitty smiled at her. "Nothing else matters."

"But… but…" Naomi was aghast at the mere idea.

"Shut up, woman." Wex snapped at her as he and Dink dismounted. "This here's between me and the looker."

"Us and the looker, you mean." Dink put in. Wexler ignored him as he started towards Kitty.

Kitty flashed him a smile but as he came closer, she moved in behind Naomi and her still raised rifle. "Un, huh," she shook her head. "You fix that wagon first and give us one of your horses and then you and me will go back there behind those bushes and uh... finish the deal."

"Well," he grinned broadly. "That's what I was planning."

"You fix the wagon and hitch up the horses first." Kitty repeated. "I ain't moving until you do."

"Now wait a minute…" Wexler's eyes flashed a warning but Naomi issued a warning of her own as she put a bullet in the ground at his feet.

"You heard her." Naomi told him, her expression convincing him that she was serious.

Wex and Dink stood and watched the two women for a few minutes, trying to decide if the red head was worth the effort or could they just take what they wanted.

Kitty sensed their hesitance and took a step away from Naomi. "I can make it worth your while, mister." She smiled as she reached up and undid the top two buttons of her dress. "Really worth it." She hitched up her dress to her knees. "But otherwise..." She quickly lowered her dress back to the ground.

"Wex," Dink's adam's apple was bobbing madly up and down as he took in the girl's obvious assets. "I… I figure if we hurry, we can get that wheel fixed in no time."

Wex, without taking his eyes from the beauty in front of him nodded. "Reckon you're right."

Two hours later, the wheel was fixed, Dink's big morgan was hitched up alongside Naomi's horse and the water barrel was full and strapped securely to the side of the wagon. That last gesture was a suggestion from Naomi which Kitty completely agreed with.

Wex looked at Kitty as the last strap was placed around the barrel. "Alright, gal. You and me had a bargain. I kept my end."

Kitty moved close to him and ran a hand along his arm. "You certainly did." She smiled with a suggestive tilt to her head. "So what are you waiting for?"

With a whoop, Wex bent down and swooped the grinning red head up into his arms and headed for the relative privacy of the bushes on the far side of the camp.

Kitty pretended to enjoy his touch but inwardly her skin was crawling. As soon as he sat her down, she began to put her plan into motion. As Wex reached for her, she gracefully stepped out of his reach and quickly got in behind him.

"Un, huh, big fella." She ran her hands along both of his arms and grazed the back of his neck with her lips. "I promised you a good time and I'm gonna give you one, my way."

"Ah, come on, girl, I'm the ones gonna show you a good time." Wex protested then immediately yelped as she took the side of his neck in her teeth gently biting as one of her arms circled him and her hand grazed him just below the belt. "Uh… uh… okay." He was fighting to steady his voice as his imagination ran away with him, thinking of what he was about to do with this girl.

Kitty gave him a low growl as she cupped him firmly for a moment before letting go and stepping back. "Now, you just stand real still, mister." She kept her voice low and seductive. "And I'll make you feel something you ain't felt in a long time."

A large grin spread across Wex's face just before the lights went and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Kitty took a deep breath, dropped the tree branch she held and looked down at him. "Enjoy your rest." She sighed as she bent down and quickly undid his belt and pants, pulling them down to his feet, along with his underwear. When she saw what was uncovered, she giggled. "And you were going to show _me_ a good time?"

Standing back up, she undid two more buttons of her dress and pulled it even lower, baring her shoulders. Then, mussing her hair pinching her cheeks to put a little more color into them, she parted the bushes just slightly and stuck her head and shoulders out. "Uh… Dink, honey." She called, adding a giggle to her voice.

Dink looked up and swallowed hard when he saw her bare shoulders. "Uh, ye… yes, Ma'am."

"Uh, could you come here?" She made a point at looking at him below the belt line. "I could use some help."

"Help?" Dink's voice went up two octaves.

"Yes," Kitty arched a brow at him. "It seems your friend can't get 'up' if you know what I mean. I'd kinda like a man who can. If you know what I mean." She tilted her head slightly and wriggled her shoulders at him.

Dink took off his hat, licked his lips and nervously moved forward. Naomi quickly pulled Teddy Jr. and Beth close and whispered into their ears. Silently the two nodded and quickly went about following their mother's instructions.

As Dink approached the bushes, Kitty stepped back and once again grabbed the tree branch. As soon Dink was in place, she laid the wood across the back of his skull and watched as he too fell to the ground. Within seconds, she had given him the same treatment as his partner and laughed even harder when she pulled his pants down. "Boys." She laughed as she shook her head and then quickly rebuttoned her dress and headed out to the wagon.

"Naomi, we've got to get…" She stopped when she saw the wagon almost packed and ready to go. The two littlest children were already in the back and Teddy Jr. was just then helping Beth up. "How'd…"

"You seemed like too decent a girl to do things like that." Naomi told her from atop the wagon seat she'd already climbed to. "I figured ya had yourself a plan and we'd best be ready for when ya done it. So come on, now. We'd best be getting out a here before those two wake up."

Kitty shook her head with a grin. "Yes, Ma'am."

As Kitty rode west with Naomi Watts and her children, Dink and Wexler woke up, pants down and no real idea what had happened.

"Wex?" Dink asked as he got up, rubbing his sore head and pulling his pants up. "Did we…?'

"I don't know." Wexler answered quickly. "And I ain't gonna try and figure it out. Nobody hears about this, Dink. Ya hear me? Nobody. Boss got what he wanted and nobody needs to know nothing else."

"I reckon you're right." Dink answered.

Miles away, Kitty sat back in the wagon seat with a smile on her face. She'd found transportation, helped a mother and her children and got back at two men very much like others she'd known. Not bad work for a saloon girl. She was pleased with herself. But the thing that pleased her even more was what Naomi had said to her. "You seemed like too decent a girl." Kitty cherished those words and promised herself she would live up to them.

TBC

**(You didn't seriously think Kitty would do 'that', did you?)**


	7. Chapter 7

TBR7

Kitty rode with Naomi until they reached Abilene. Naomi and her children were going to keep going. Though Naomi had little hope of finding her husband, she vowed to continue on to Colorado anyway. It was their plan and she was sticking to it. She offered to take Kitty with her, remembering Kitty had mentioned wanting to return to San Francisco, but Kitty shook her head. She couldn't explain but she knew the time to go there was not yet, if it ever was. So giving Naomi and her children a hug, along with most of the money she'd taken from Walt, Kitty waved good bye as she got off the wagon and set out to find herself a decent job.

But her ability to obtain a job outside of a saloon, proved woefully lacking and she soon found herself in the Oasis. This place was no better than Turk's place in Blue Eye and a whole lot dirtier. At least Turk had someone sweep the floor occasionally and clean out the spittoons. Here the only time the floors were cleaned was when someone was shot and they were cleaning up the blood. Blood on the floors, even in a place like the Oasis, was never good for business.

But, bad as it was, it was a job.

"Kitty?" Sarah stood next to her, pleading blue eyes and pouting, quivering mouth telling Kitty what she wanted before she even asked. Though Sarah was older than Kitty, she acted a greal deal younger.

"No, Sarah." She shook her head. "I will not take him for you." Kitty glanced over at the rangy stranger at the end of the bar. "He paid Clifford for you, not me."

"I know, Kitty." Sarah whined. "But Sam Baxton is coming over in a little bit and I don't want to miss him." She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial level. "You know, he's been talking about getting married. This could be the time he pops the question."

Kitty looked at her through lowered lashes. "If he's wanting to marry you, he'll wait for you to take care of your customer. He knows what you do for a living."

"But, Kitty…"

Kitty liked the petite blonde, but she hated the whiny tone her voice took on when she was trying to get her way.

"Sarah…"

"Kitty! Get over here." Clifford left no room for argument.

"Coming." Kitty sighed. "Sorry, Sarah." She patted her arm as she turned and headed over to where her boss was standing at the end of the bar, the saloon's books in his hand. "What do you need, Cliff?"

"I need you to straighten out these books." The burly man with a long beard and black eyes shoved the heavy tomes at her. "I can't make heads or tails out of em."

Kitty nodded, took the paperwork and headed into the back room that he used as his office. She much preferred book work, to what Sarah was about to do.

Kitty leaned back as far as the hard chair would allow and stretched her back. It had taken an hour, but she'd finally gotten Clifford's books back in order. She'd told him more than once that if he'd let her handle them full time it wouldn't be that bad and she might actually save him some money. But Clifford refused, saying publically that women didn't have a head for business and privately that she was more valuable to him in other ways.

"Kitty?"

Looking up, she saw Lon, the part time bartender standing at the door. She didn't have to ask. "Who?" She asked.

"Just Slim Drake." He shrugged then added, "he looks pretty down in the mouth."

"Alright." Kitty sighed as she closed the books and got up from the chair.

Slim was a local rancher who came by his name honestly. But what he lacked for in weight, he made up for in muscle. Though he usually only came into the saloon for a drink and a little conversation, occasionally he wanted more. When he did, he was fairly gentle and kind, a rarity in Abilene. Kitty shook her head and headed for the front wondering why he was here so early in the day.

"Slim?" She called when she came into the main bar room. "Good to see you. What brings you in so early? Why, it's hardly four o'clock."

"I know, Kitty." Slim answered in a tone she didn't really recognize. He was usually a lot more jovial than this. "But_ I_ I need some time with ya, Kitty."

He swallowed hard and Kitty understood something was bothering him and he was seeking out her attention in order to ease it.

"What's wrong, Slim?" She asked, not making a move towards the upstairs. "What's got you this way?"

Slim dropped his head and mumbled, "My wife died this morning."

Kitty was stunned. She didn't even know he was married. "You're_ you're wife?"

Slim slowly nodded, raising pleading eyes to her. "Please, Kitty?"

Though just barely eighteen now, Kitty had gained a maturity and wisdom far beyond her years and she knew Slim didn't need what he was asking for. But he was in need. "Come on, Slim." She sighed as she took his hand.

Silently, Slim followed her up the stairs and to her room. However, once the door was closed Kitty made no move towards the bed or him. "Have a seat, Slim." She told him.

Curious as to why they weren't getting down to it, Slim sat down on the bed and watched her as she opened the bottom drawer of a small chest and pulled out a half bottle of cheap whiskey and a glass. "Kitty, if I'd wanted a drink, I'd gotten one down stairs." He protested as he reached for her.

Kitty kept quiet and back from him until she'd poured the drink and placed it in his hand, which, despite his protests, he took. "Slim," she finally spoke. "You don't need this." She gestured to the bed with a pointed look. "It won't make the pain go away, and it won't bring her back and you know it. But talking about it, about her, might help and I'm a mighty good listener."

Slim studied the drink in his hands for a long stretch of time and even took a sip before finally looking up at her. "She was sick." He half whispered. "I_ she_ she was sick for a long time and I couldn't help her. I_ I tried, but there_ there was nothing anyone could do. I brought her to old Doc Soames here and even took her all the way to St. Louis but_" he shrugged slightly and took another sip of the whiskey when suddenly his eyes flew up to her face. "I wasn't cheating on her, Kitty." His voice took on a ragged edge and his eyes darkened. "I_ we_ what we done here, when I come to you, I_ it_ it wasn't like that. She_ she knew I was_"

Kitty shook her head and sat down on the bed beside him, careful to maintain a comfortable distance between them. "You don't owe me any explanations, Slim and you don't have to defend yourself. It's pretty plain to see that you loved her."

Slim nodded as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. "I did. She was so pretty and sweet and she_ she_" He sniffled again and wiped away more tears. "She loved me. Sometimes she was the only thing I had that loved me that showed me any kindness." He paused. "Cept you."

Kitty rubbed his back in a soothing circular motion without getting any closer. She knew this talk was more beneficial to him than anything else they could've done in this room. "Tell me some more about her." She said softly.

Two hours later, Kitty and Slim emerged from her room and came down stairs. Slim leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before topping his head with his hat and leaving the saloon. They'd spent the entire time talking and Kitty was sure that no matter came what about, Slim would survive the death of his wife and perhaps go on to love again.

"Kitty!" Kitty stiffened at the tone of Clifford's voice. "My office!"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kitty dropped her head and started to the small space he called his office. She knew she was probably in for it. Clifford didn't take kindly to the girls taking anyone to their rooms for anything other than entertainment purposes, unless the customer paid handsomely. Kitty had sent Slim on his way without his paying a dime.

"Clifford_" she started as she walked in the door, but Clifford gave her no chance to finish. Just as soon as the door closed, Clifford raised his fist and hit her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor. She hadn't even had a chance to move when he raised a foot and kicked her hard in the ribs. "Clifford, no." She finally managed.

But the saloon/brothel owner was angry and his wasn't in the mood to listen. Raising his foot again, he kicked her one more time in the side, then quickly knelt down beside her, punching her in the face again and then twice in the stomach. Before Kitty could catch a painful breath, he pushed her flat, pulled her dress up and settled himself between her legs.

"I'm gonna teach you what a whore does when she takes a man upstairs." He grunted as he slapped her again and then quickly unbuttoned his pants. "You take a cowboy up ta yore room, he pays and he don't stay more'n half an hour. Ya hear?"

Kitty couldn't answer if she wanted to. Too addled by his blows to her head and in too much pain from his vicious kicks and stomach punches, she could do little else but feebly push at him as he pulled her legs apart and pushed himself inside of her. "You" "Are" "A" Whore" he emphasized each word. "Nothing" "But" "A" "Whore"

Kitty gave up her struggle finally, lying perfectly still as he finished raping her. She knew her struggles, weak as they were, only excited him more. "When he finally finished, she took in a ragged breath, waiting for him to pull away and let her go. But Clifford had other ideas. When he finally moved, he didn't, as she expected, let her go. Instead he rolled her to her stomach, grabbed his belt and began to whip her.

Kitty remained conscious for the first few blows but finally the welcomed darkness came for her and willingly she went with it.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

TBR8

**If I tried to thank each of you by name for your kind comments, I would have to have a seperate chapter for just that. So please allow this to suffice. Oh, and Parbo04, if I were rich, I would write nonstop until I ran out of stories without worrying about the bills and a job. I'm not and I can't, but I thank you for the encouragement. **

Consciousness returned in bits and drabs. The first thing she was aware of was the all enveloping pain. She didn't think there was an inch of her body that didn't ache or throb. The second thing she noticed was a cool clothe being pressed to her forehead and chest and a soft voice pleading with her to wake up. Soon,the one voice became two, imploring, murmuring and encouraging.

Hard as it was, Kitty forced herself to open her eyes and look around. The light hurt her eyes and the mere motion of turning her head, made her nauseous. "Sarah?" She whispered. She could just barely make out the outline of her friend.

"Oh, Kitty." Sarah practically sobbed. "We were so afraid. How do you feel? Can I get you anything?"

"Water." Was about she could manage to say, her throat was so dry.

A cup was brought up to her lips and Kitty saw it was Slim holding it. "Wha.. What…?

"Long story." Slim told her. "I'll tell ya later. Right now, you need to just rest."

Kitty nodded, unable to do little more and took another sip of the water he still held up to her lips. Laying back, she closed her eyes again, having used the last of her strength to do that much.

She awoke again a day later. Sarah was gone but Slim was still there, right beside her. Though her head still hurt, it wasn't as bad and she found opening her eyes and turning her head didn't bring on nausea.

"Hey!" Slim smiled down at her from his perch on the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Where_ am I?" She asked in reply. She wasn't yet sure of how she felt.

"You're out at my place." Slim told her. "Been here for two days. Ya was at Doc Soames place for a day before that."

"Two days?" Kitty started. "Oh, no, I_ I've got to_"

"No you don't. Just lay back there and rest." Slim easily pushed her back against the pillows when she attempted to get up. "You're in no shape to do anything else."

"But_ my job_"

"You don't have a job anymore, Kitty." Slim told her. "That bastard hurt you bad and I ain't about to let you go back there. Besides, you're too good for a place like that. You deserve better."

"But_ I_ I have to work." She weakly protested.

"Even if you could stand, Kitty, you can't go back there. You're hurt, don't ya understand? Besides, you don't neither have to work. Not if ya stay here."

"What?" She assumed her aching head was interfering with her ability to understand. Surely he couldn't_

Looking down at her bruised face, Slim realized now wasn't the time to bring that subject up, so he closed it. "We've got some things to talk on, Kitty, when you're better. But right now, you just need to rest and get your strength back. How about I get you some broth or something? I made some earlier. It's not bad I do say so myself. I'll get it heated up for you, okay?"

Before she could protest or ask any further questions, Slim was up and out of the door.

Over the next week, while Kitty slowly recovered, Slim told her what happened after Clifford beat and raped her. When he had finished, Clifford had Lon carry her upstairs and sent Sarah to tend to her. He refused to allow Dr. Soames to see her, and allowed only Sarah to spend any time taking care of her.

Kitty lingered for a day before Slim returned and in a whispered conversation with Sarah, learned what had happened. Ignoring Clifford's protests and demands, Slim marched up the stairs and picked Kitty up, carrying her out of the saloon and straight over to the doctor's office. He diagnosed her with a concussion, two cracked ribs, a broken one and severe bruising and lacerations from the belt. She had stayed there for a day and a half before the doctor had declared her out of danger and able to travel.

That afternoon, with the doctor's approval, Slim tucked Kitty into a hay covered wagon and took her home to his ranch. Sarah managed to come out a couple of times, without Clifford's knowledge but it had been too dangerous for her to come more than that. Besides, Sam Baxton had finally popped the question and she would be leaving soon to marry him. She couldn't afford to do anything to jeopardize that. Since then, it had only been Slim tending to her, with one visit from Dr. Soames.

"What about Clifford?" Kitty had asked, afraid of what her boss would do to the rancher for interfering with one of his girls. "He's probably even madder at me now."

"What about him?" Slim shrugged. "He ain't got no claim on you anymore. I paid off your contract with him so you don't owe him nothing. And I promised him that if he so much as looked at you, I'd pay him more than money. He'll leave ya alone. Don't you worry about that."

Kitty sighed and gave him a grateful smile. "You've been so good to me, Slim. I don't think I could ever repay you."

"Ya could if ya married me." Slim said softly, watching her face closely. "I mean, I know I'm a little older than you and I'm not… well, I'm not the best looking an all, but I promise you, Kitty. I'd take good care of ya. You wouldn't lack for nothing and I'd never ever let nobody hurt you again the way Clifford did. I promise you that."

Kitty looked away, not sure exactly what to say. She knew this was a chance that few girls in her situation ever got and despite his protests, Slim was actually a very attractive man with plenty of money. But still_ Turning her eyes back to his. "That's an awfully sweet thing to do, Slim. I couldn't be more flattered."

"But?" He could hear it in her voice, even if she hadn't said it.

Kitty dropped her head, biting her lower lip as she considered her response. "I don't know." She finally answered. "Right now, I don't know too much of anything about what I want to do, other than get well so you don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"I don't mind." Slim's voice held a smile as did his face. "I'd do anything for you, Kitty. You_ well_"

"Slim." Kitty reached out and took his hand. "Give me some time?"

Nodding, Slim got to his feet. "Alright. You got all the time you want." Turning for the door, he stopped and looked back at her. "I've got some work to do outside, but I'll be back in a little bit. You need anything before I go?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, thank you, though. I'm fine."

After he had gone, Kitty considered his proposal. While not as romantic as some she'd heard, it was more sincere and she had no doubts that he would keep his promise to her. But she knew he was still grieving over his wife. The day they had talked, she could see the love he held for the woman and that was not something you got over that easy. She had a feeling his asking her was his way of easing his own hurt as well as to help her. And that wasn't love.

Besides, something inside of her rebelled at the thought of marrying Slim, of marrying anyone, that she knew any way. Though she had no idea why, she had this feeling that there was someone else, someone that she was meant to be with and Slim, nor anyone else she'd met so far, was him.

Oh, the thought was silly, even to her. How could you feel someone in your heart that you didn't know and hadn't met? How could you claim kinship with a man that might not even exist? The thought was puzzling and made her still sore head ache again. But she couldn't help how she felt. Slim's offer was tempting but she knew, somehow, that if she took him up on it, she'd miss the love of her life and the life she was meant to have.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

TBR9

**(Oh, where are my manners? Lostcowgirl, I meant to thank you specifically for your insight into some of the chapters. Thank you.)**

Slim was disappointed when Kitty told him no. But he understood and he had to agree that, though he was fond of her, he didn't really love her. He'd been devastated by his wife's death and trying to fill the void of her passing with Kitty. He was still fond of the girl, though, and would've happily married her anyway, if she'd changed her mind. Always a gentleman, he continued to help her in her recovery, requesting nothing in return, not even a kiss.

When she was finally back on her feet, he stood at the train depot and watched as she climbed on board and headed for New Orleans.

Though Kitty wasn't at all sure that home was where she should go, she couldn't think of any place else off hand. She knew she needed to get away from Abilene, not just to ease the situation between her and Slim but to also put distance between her and her life as a saloon whore. She'd hated that life and she wanted out of it. She knew marrying out of it, like Grace had done, was one option, but it wasn't the option for her. At least, not with any of the men she'd met so far.

So, with a loan from Slim, she'd bought a ticket back to New Orleans to try and start again. But the town she came back to, wasn't as hospitable as the town she'd left and finding a job had proven hard. Her first stop was Julie Blaines Bayou House. But, though Julie was still there, she wouldn't be for long. She was selling out and leaving in a couple of weeks. She offered Kitty lodging until she did, but Kitty declined her offer and left still in search of a job.

Pan was still around and Kitty knew she could probably convince the one time mother figure to give her a job. But Kitty didn't want to go back there. She was no longer the 10 year old that Pan had once had a hand in raising. She had enjoyed her time at Pan's gambling house and she wanted her memories of the place to remain as good as they were. She knew if she went back now, what she'd now have to do, would change that permanently. And she didn't want to do that again.

Unequipped for work outside of a saloon, as she wasn't a man and try as she might, she couldn't hide her obvious charms, she'd been unable to find work at any reputable establishment in New Orleans. She was either laughed at or ordered out.

Instead, for lack of any other opportunity, she took a job on a river boat. It wasn't glamorous and it wasn't easy, but as skilled as she was with gambling and men, it was so far proving lucrative. Of course, she knew she could make even more money if she agreed to entertain men in her room, but that, she decided, she would not do. Not anymore. And fortunately, Gerard Beaumont, owner and captain of the River Princess, didn't demand it of her, as long as she brought in a certain amount of money each week.

So far, Kitty had brought in not only the money Gerard demanded, but more besides. Of course, Gerard didn't know that and she wasn't about to tell him. By rights, the money was hers, but she was sure Gerard would demand a cut of it. She didn't feel he deserved it and she wasn't about to give it to him. She was the one who had to constantly slap wandering hands as she dealt cards or served drinks. And it was she was constantly ogled and leered at as she roamed about the gambling areas. And it was she, who more than once, had to fend off men, full of liquid courage and lust, while Gerard looked away.

He didn't demand she service the men in her room, yet he wouldn't object if a man tried to force her to do so. Like the night the elegantly dressed man with more money than manners, accosted her just as she finished her nights work and was trudging downstairs to her room.

"Excuse, me?" He grinned salaciously. "I saw you downstairs and was wondering if perhaps we could have a drink together, somewhere privately."

Kitty sighed wearily and shook her head. "Sorry, Mister, but I just got off work and I'm a little tired. So if you'll excuse me."

The dude ignored her protests and moved closer, clamping a sweaty hand onto her arm. "I do not take no from the likes of you." The smile was gone, replaced by a malicious sneer. "Do you understand me?"

Kitty winced as his grip tightened and she thought it wise to just agree until he released her, then try and figure out a way to get away from him. "I understand."

"Good." The oily smile returned. "Show me to your room."

Swallowing hard, Kitty nodded up ahead of them. "Just up there, on the right."

Wordlessly, the man pushed Kitty forward, finally relinquishing his hold of her arm. "Go on." He demanded.

Kitty took halting steps forward, eyes darting everywhere looking for a way out or at least some sort of help. Help came in the way of a door swinging outward and directly into the face of her would be attacker, knocking him backwards and giving Kitty a chance to run. A chance she didn't fail to take. Looking back, just before she turned a corner, Kitty saw a short rumpled little man with thinning dark hair, scratching his head as he looked down at the man he'd practically knocked out. She didn't know his name or his profession, but she resolved if she ever saw him again, she'd buy him a drink.

By luck, she ran into the little man the very next night and did buy him a drink. She never learned his last name. But she did find out he was a newly widowed bank clerk from back east. His wife and child had died in a fire some time back and the dear little man had given up his job and his home to wander, hoping desperately to lose the pain of his loss in a bottle of whisky and miles under his feet. He had used the last of his savings to get a room on the River Princess and was planning on waiting until they were truly out in the middle of the water to throw himself over the side, drowning his sorrows permanently. But after sharing a drink with Kitty and spending an hour telling her of his misery, he no longer had the desire to do away with himself. He was far too addicted to whiskey, by this time, to give that up, but at least, he no longer wanted to die.

Kitty considered the little man, whose name was Louie, to be her good luck charm and silently, she slipped some money into his hand before she left his side.

And Luck, it seemed, decided to hang around her for a while. Not only was she making good money at what she did, but she'd learned something very interesting in a letter from Slim. It seemed Clifford, the man who'd hurt her so badly, had been hurt himself. When another of his girls displeased him, he treated her in much the same way as he had Kitty. Only there was a difference this time. This time the girl had a cowboy that loved her and wanted to marry her. Upon learning what Clifford had done, he calmly walked into the saloon, pulled his gun and shot Clifford between the eyes.

"That bastard won't hurt anyone, any more." Slim had written.

Kitty hated hearing of death in most instances, but if ever that was justified, Clifford had sure earned it. She realized how lucky she'd been to have Slim there to help when Clifford had hurt her.

Still, as good as her luck was, it didn't always stay with her. She had worked there for five months and had managed to save up about $1000 dollars before Gerard got wind of it.

"Kitty, my dear." He approached her one night just as she was finishing up her shift. "Please come to my office. I have a matter I would like to discuss with you."

Kitty took a look at his face and instantly knew what was up. But politely, she smiled at him with a nod of her head. "Sure, Gerard. But could I have a few minutes to go up to my room and change my dress? I tore it."

"This won't take long." He insisted.

"No, please, Gerard." She pleaded. "I want to get this off before I rip it even further. It won't take me long, honest."

Graciously, Gerard finally nodded, sure she would not get past him or his man Jacques. "Alright, my dear. I will meet you in my office in a few moments."

Kitty gave him a quick grateful smile, giving no indication in form or appearance of doing anything more than she'd promised. But once out of his sight, she raced to her room. They were in port right then and she was hoping to get away before they left it.

Throwing her belongings into the carpet bag that Slim had purchased for her so many months before, she opened the door of her room, looking out into the hallway. Jacques, one of Gerard's men, was at the end of the hall, waiting for her. Closing the door swiftly, she stepped over to the small port hole window and looked out. She was certain her small frame could slip through, but she didn't much like the idea of having to swim to safety not to mention getting everything she owned drenched.

For several minutes, she stood in indecision, not sure what to do. But as often happened, a stroke of luck came her way. Having found no way out of her room without being caught, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and headed for the door, figuring to maybe bluff her way past the big man waiting for her. Just then she heard a loud commotion and Jacques yelling. Prying open the door a crack, she looked out to see the little man called Louie, practically lying atop Gerard's henchman, pinning him to the ground. Kitty knew she'd have no other chance than this one. Grabbing her bag, she threw open the door and waited until Louie had managed to swing the brawny thug around and then ran the opposite way, out of the boat and into the Crescent City to the north.

TBC

In the episode Thursday's Child, Kitty mentions that it had been about 10 years since she'd seen her. As that episode was in Season 10 it made sense that she was back in New Orleans right before she came to Dodge.


	10. Chapter 10

TBR10

The next two weeks for the weary yet defiant red head were hard and dangerous ones. She learned that Gerard was actively looking for her and had even put forth an offer of a small reward should anyone spot her and give him her location. She'd not signed a contract with him, and she didn't owe him money, but she knew that mattered little. He had word that she'd made money off of her employment with him and he wanted it and her.

Kitty's return home wasn't as triumphant as she'd expected and it was time for her to leave. Of course, that was proving to be easier said than done. Gerard had quite a bit of influence and there were people watching the train and stage stations and even the stables, should she try and buy a horse to make good her escape. People who might ordinarily help her, wouldn't if they knew they'd be going against Gerard Beaumont. And people that would help her, despite Gerard, she wouldn't turn to, for fear they would get hurt.

Though the money she'd amassed helped to keep her safe and hidden, she knew it wouldn't last long. She had to find a way out. That was when fate, in the form of a tiny little woman in a black habit wearing a serene smile stepped in and gave her just that.

Sister Ilene, 45 years of age, was small in stature but there was steel in her spine and she seldom brooked resistance of any kind when she felt she was right in a matter. She and Kitty met in a small café on the outskirts of New Orleans where Kitty was sitting slumped at a small back table, head down and sipping a cup of coffee. Though she usually avoided any public place, for fear that one of Gerard's minions would spot her, hunger and sheer frustration had driven her to that small place that morning for breakfast. The service had been extremely slow, but the food had been wonderful.

"Good morning." Sister Ilene smiled brightly at the pretty auburn haired girl.

Kitty looked up at the diminutive sister and gave her a slightly confused nod. "Good morning."

"Might I share a table with you?" The sister asked as she pulled out a chair and seated herself opposite the young woman without waiting for acceptance.

"Uh, sure." Kitty shrugged. "I was just getting ready to leave anyway."

"Oh, no." The dark haired little woman shook her head as she reached across the table and placed her warm hand atop Kitty's rather cold one. "Please, stay. It's rare I get a chance to share food and conversation with such a lovely young person as yourself. Besides, I have a feeling; I might be able to help you."

Kitty gave her a puzzled look. "Help me?" She arched a brow and swiftly glanced around the café.

"There's no one watching you, Kathleen." Sister Ilene smiled serenely at her. "Not right now. But should you refuse to let me help you and you help me, there might be."

The color drained from Kitty's face at the woman's use of her real name and again, she quickly scanned the interior of the eatery before looking back at the sister. "Ho_ how did you know my name?"

"We have a mutual friend." The little nun whispered confidentially. "He wrote to me and told me you were here and asked me to look out for you. He didn't tell me though where you were. I've been searching for you ever since."

Kitty was truly puzzled now. She didn't know anyone who would know a nun except perhaps the Crit's and she hadn't dared told Lucy, in their infrequently exchanged letters, anything about her life style.

"I believe you know him as Slim Drake?" Sister Ilene clarified when she saw the confusion on the young woman's lovely face.

Kitty gasped and she looked at the little woman across from her more closely, seeing something she hadn't before. "You're related to him, aren't you?"

A beautiful smile graced the sister's face and she nodded. "He's my brother. He was very concerned for your well-being and contacted me when he knew you were coming here. He wanted me to help you in any way that I could. But, as I told you, I had no idea where you were until I heard some gossip about a beautiful young woman with red hair who'd fallen out of favor with a certain river boat captain. After that, it was a simple matter of putting my own word out and keeping my eyes peeled. Francois, that man that owns this café, sent for me this morning when you came in."

"Is that why the service was slow?" Kitty looked behind her at the smiling, mustachioed man behind the counter.

Sister Ilene nodded. "He was stalling you to give me time to get here." Suddenly, the nun leaned in closer to Kitty and took her hand in a tighter grip. "I would say; I got here just in time. Do you see the man who just entered?"

Kitty looked up to see a swarthy looking man in a pair of dirty dungarees and a dirty red stocking cap coming into the restaurant and moving towards the front counter. She recognized him from the River Princess. Quickly she ducked her head, covertly looking for a way out. She had to look no further than the lady seated across from her.

"Come with me, Kathleen." Sister Ilene said quietly.

Nodding, Kitty rose from her seat and walked out following the tiny little woman as she led her down one alley after another, finally leading her into a long yet narrow building adjacent to a large church.

"You'll be safe in here." The sister smiled graciously at her. "We aren't at all fancy but we're quiet and peaceful, and anyone who enters can be guaranteed safety."

Kitty dropped her head, swallowing hard. She didn't quite know what to make of the little lady who'd probably just saved her life and was clearly offering her sanctuary. She wasn't used to such generosity. "I_ I don't know what to say." She finally met the sister's appraising gaze. "I mean, you_ you don't have to do this, ya know."

"Of course, I do." Sister Ilene said as though it were obvious. "My mission in life is to help others, child. Besides, as I told you at the café, I could use your help as well."

"My help?" Kitty studied the plain gray walls of the building she was in, seeing nothing that a saloon girl could be useful in doing.

"Come with me, Kathleen." Ilene took her hand again and led her forward. "I'll explain it to you."

That was how Kitty came to learn a little about nursing and a lot about generosity.

Sister Ilene realized that the girl had a kind heart and a willingness to work not often seen in women of her station. But she also recognized a girl with intelligence and strength and pure raw courage, something even rarer. Though the good sister would have eagerly welcomed the young gril into the fold as a novice, she could tell that was not to be the girl's destiny. She had a feeling there was something more this young woman was meant for and she was not about to go against God's will for her. Instead, in return for protection and shelter, she accepted Kitty's help with the convent's books and taught her nursing in the charity hospital run by the church. For the four weeks, Kitty was there, she learned much about nursing and even more about kindness and she was grateful for the experience.

Sister Ilene was grateful as well for Kitty. But she knew Kitty had a different destiny than that of a poor nun. And when a contingent of nuns, moved out of the city, headed for a small convent in Texas, Sister Ilene disguised the young woman in a habit and sent her out with them, ensuring her safe departure from the city of her birth. Once safely out of the city, Kitty boarded the first stage leaving. It was going north, but Kitty didn't care. It was going and that was all that mattered.

It was her nineteenth birthday, the day she set out, and instead of accepting gifts to honor the occasion, she had given one. After the amount of money she'd spent to keep herself hidden and the money she'd spent on the stage ticket, she only had a little over seven dollars left. But she felt that despite hardships she was certain to face, she needed to put most of her remaining funds in a place where it would do the most good as well as repay a kindness. So shortly before taking her leave of her benefactor and friend, Kitty placed an envelope in Sister Ilene's hand, asking her not to open it until she was gone.

Later, as Kitty sat on the north bound stage, Ilene opened the envelope to find $600 and a note, thanking her for all she'd done and imploring her to use some of the money to repay Slim and the rest to help others. Smiling, the nun nodded and sealed the envelope with a kiss. "I will do that in your honor, Kathleen." She murmured. "And the Lord will bless you beyond measure for it."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

TBR END

Well, this is it. I couldn't think of any other adventures that our fearless Kitty could possibly go on, so she's headed home. Her forever home.

**One last time, thank all of you for your wonderful and insightful comments. I just might do this again, if I ever get the time. I also need to once again thank the ever kind and patient SingerMe. There doesn't seem to be anything she doesn't know about this show and it's characters and she never told me no when I sent seemingly endless PM's asking for help.**

Though riding a stage was never the most comfortable of experiences, Kitty made the most of it, grateful that this time she was riding instead of running to get away. Sitting back against the uncomfortable seat, her mind wandered as she looked out the window at the empty prairie racing past.

She had been so many places since she'd first left New Orleans, and done so many things. Some of them, she was ashamed of. Some of them, very proud. But she knew that everything she'd done and experienced up to this point had helped her to grow and moved her one step closer to whatever it was she was meant for. Though in general, she didn't believe in fate or a higher power directing her destiny without any input from her, she was wise enough to know that sometimes, the man upstairs had to give a body a push down the road in order to make sure they got to where they should be.

Trouble was; Kitty had no real idea where that was. But she did know some things.

She knew she didn't want to be a saloon girl for the rest of her life. Though she didn't actually mind working there, she wasn't about to go back to entertaining men on a personal level unless she had no other choice. She hated that part. And she knew she didn't want to ever again place her life and freedom in the hands of some man who wanted only to use her skills and her body for his benefit. Men had done that to her in one way or another for most of her young life and she wasn't about to let it happen again. She knew that life for a woman was hard and that women couldn't order their lives as men could, but she didn't care, because there was one other thing she knew.

She knew herself.

And she knew that no matter what she had to do and no matter the odds, she was going to pull herself out the hole she was currently in and bring herself to the top of whatever heap she landed on.

She landed on a heap called Dodge City early one morning.

Gray, muddy, filthy and so dreadful looking in the early morning rain, she didn't even want to get off the stage when the driver announced their location. Looking out the window, she couldn't believe this depressing line of faded buildings was the fabled town of Dodge City, she'd heard so much of. For a moment, she considered staying on the stage and waiting while the horses were changed out and the new passengers loaded. But she was hungry and though she her money was low she decided to go in search of breakfast.

Wading through the muck of the main thoroughfare, Kitty found her way to the café, pointed out by the stage driver, and wandered in. Finding a place near the front, she wearily sat down and ordered the cheapest breakfast they had.

Her shoes were now wet and muddy, as was the hem of her dress and the hat on her head had most certainly seen better days but she didn't care much about her looks right then. She doubted there was anyone in this town she'd want to impress anyway. She only wanted to hurry through the small breakfast she'd ordered and get back on the stage before it took off and stranded her there.

She had just taken the first mouthful of her oatmeal when a man walked in and sat at a table near hers. Tall, chiseled good looks, blue eyes, and a muscular body, he was definitely a cut above most men, at least in looks. But no, she told herself, men like him knew they were good looking and if not married, at least had the prettiest girls in town at his beck and call. A man like him wouldn't be interested in a girl like her. Still, he was mighty fine to look at while she finished her meager meal.

When the last bite of toast was consumed and she'd scraped the bottom of her bowl, Kitty was about ready to get up and trudge back over to the stage. The waiter appeared at her side suddenly and absently she ordered another cup of coffee. While the waiter poured her coffee, Kitty looked down into her reticule. She had about forty dollars left and she knew it wouldn't take her too far but it'd at least get her away from this flea bitten mud hole. She'd only been there about half an hour and she hated it.

Still, something held there for a moment longer. For some reason she couldn't explain, she didn't really want to get back on that moving torture chamber and leave this place, no matter how much she despised it. She didn't know anyone in this town or the surrounding area and though the cowboy opposite her was extremely easy on the eyes, she knew he hadn't noticed her and wouldn't have given her a second thought if he had of. He was no reason to stay. There was no reason to stay. She had no job or home nearby. There was absolutely no reason to delay leaving this dreary little town and she truly didn't want to. And yet_ yet she couldn't make herself get out of that chair and leave.

Looking up again, she for the briefest of moments caught the eye of the blue-eyed stranger and her heart fairly leapt out of her chest. She was certain he hadn't been looking directly at her, merely in her direction, but it almost felt as though he were looking straight down into her soul and spoke to it. Quickly looking down, she knew right then and there she couldn't leave. No matter what befell her here and no matter what she had to do in order to stay, stay she would.

Just then, she heard a rumble and looked out just in time to see the stage go thundering past on its way out of town. She knew she could always catch the next one, and she knew she wouldn't. She had reached the end of the broken road she'd traveled for the last few years and though there was still quite a bit of rubble to clear out of the way, she knew she was finally on even ground and here she would build her home.

The End.


End file.
